Relation interdite
by Haruhito
Summary: Un nouveau professeur arrive dans la classe d'Allen. Une rencontre banale mais qui vire immédiatement dans une situation assez embarrassante.. Allen sera le premier à être d'accords avec ça.


**Auteur : **Miky-chan

**Titre : **Relation interdite

**Disclaimer : **les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating : **K+

**Prairing :** Allen x Lavi

Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau professeur

« Je vous présente donc votre nouveau professeur de français. » dit un long barbu qui devait être le directeur de cette prestigieuse école.

« Je suis enchanté de pouvoir être désormais votre nouveau professeur. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances et de vous rendre les cours plus simple et plus facile pour que vous veniez avec une certaine joie d'avoir cours. » Répondit un certain rouquin avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit, et un magnifique œil émeraude.

La classe l'accueillit chaleureusement et le cours commença sans problème. Le professeur fit l'appel en leur demandant de dire leur projet pour l'avenir pour mieux faire connaissance :

[…]

« Lenalee Lee ! »

« Oui. Je souhaite devenir infirmière. »

« Kikkey Mikk ! »

« Yep ! Je veux devenir danseuse du ventre professionnel. »

« Allen Walker ! »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas encore choisi. »

« Bon et bien voilà nous avons fini de faire les présentation. Désormais, je pense que je vais mieux vous cerner. »

A la fin des cours, le nouveau professeur demanda à un de ses élèves de rester.

« Si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi le délégué de classe n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune étudiant aux cheveux de neiges et aux yeux gris/bleu, avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, releva la tête pour voir son professeur.

« Oui c'est exact sensei. Je suis Allen Walker, le délégué de la classe de la 1ère A. Que me voulez vous ? »

Le rouquin fut étonné par le large faux-sourire qu'afficha son cadet en lui parlant.

« Et bien comme tu le sais, je suis nouveau ici. Alors j'aimerais que tu me montres où vous en étiez avec votre ancien professeur. »

Le blandinet fut étonné par les paroles de son professeur et acquiesça.

« Oui, je vous passerais mes cours de français si vous voulez. »

« Merci Allen. Mais je préfèrerais que tu passes chez moi pour me l'apporter. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois embêté sans tes cours. Penses-tu que tu pourrais passer chez moi vers 18h ? »

Le rouquin lui donna un plan avec une adresse qui était inscrite dessus. C'était l'adresse de son nouveau professeur : Lavi Bookman.

/

Il était donc 17h 30 quand le blandinet daigna enfin sortir de sa ''maison'' et de se rendre chez son nouveau professeur pour lui passer les cours. Il n'avait jamais visité ce coin de la ville et avait bien faillit se perdre une bonne dizaine de fois. Ce recoin de ville était très étrange : au début, il semblait abandonner avec une grande forêt qu'il fallait traverser pour arriver enfin au quartier. Ce quartier était tout sauf abandonné : il était très propre et semblait être toujours aménagé de façon quotidienne. De nouvelles maisons ornaient la première partie de ce quartier, et la deuxième partie possédait de vieilles battisses délabrées, mais qui rendait très bien étant donné qu'elles étaient très propre et repeinte continuellement. Allen était très surpris de voir qu'un tel quartier existait. Lui, qui ne sortait jamais à cause de son physique, ne regrettait pas d'être sortit pour une fois, même si ce n'était pas pour un ami mais pour son professeur.

Il arriva enfin devant la fameuse maison et sonna. Le rouquin arriva quelques secondes après pour lui ouvrir et le fit entrer.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver la maison ? »

Le blandinet rougit un peu de honte en repensant au moment où il avait traversé la forêt et qu'il croyait s'être perdu.

« N … Non, non ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à venir ici … »

« Tu as faillit te perdre dans la forêt n'est ce pas ? »

« Hein ? Je ! Heu … NON NON ! Enfin … Je … »

« Ha ha ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant gêné tu sais. C'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce coin de la ville ? »

« Euh … Oui. »

« Alors c'est normal. Bon, avant de se mettre au travail, tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Mais je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez … »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de visite alors même si c'est un élève, je veux faire bonne impression. Donc tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Et bien … ce que vous voulez m'ira. »

« Oh … C'est que … Qu'est ce que tu aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le jeune professeur fut surpris par cette réponse. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aime ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce garçon ?

« Tu ne … sais pas ? Ce n'est pas normal que tu ne saches pas ce que tu aimes. »

« Disons simplement que c'est difficile dans ma famille. Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas normal. C'est que je ne suis pas normal. Ne cherchez pas d'autres explications je vous prie, professeur. »

Et pourtant, le rouquin avait bien envie d'en savoir plus, beaucoup plus, sur cet étrange élève qui n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le blandinet avait pu se faire une telle blessure à l'œil gauche. Mais il ne chercherait pas plus loin : un nouveau professeur ne devait se retrouver, dès son arrivé, dans des situations compliquées. Il décida donc de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis une fois qu'il se sera familiarisé avec ses collègues et élèves.

« Bien, comme tu voudras … Une chocolat chaud ça te tente ? »

« Oui. »

Après avoir fini leur petit gouter amical, le jeune professeur pris les cours de blandinet et alla à l'étage pour faire des photocopie. Seulement évidemment, la photocopieuse tomba en panne et le cadet dut rester plus longtemps que prévu. Le rouquin demanda cependant au blandinet de l'aider à la réparer.

« Mais, monsieur je ne vais pas beaucoup vous servir, je vais même vous gêner. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et fais plutôt ce que je te demande. Tiens, prend le bouton et met le ici. »

« D'accord. »

Le cadet exécuta tous les ordres que son professeur lui demanda, et quand ils eurent enfin fini de réparer cette photocopieuse, le rouquin put enfin faire les photocopies. Mais il n'y avait plus d'encre. Le rouquin qui faillit péter un câble, demanda à Allen de rester à la maison, pendant que lui, allait chercher un magasin que était ENCORE ouvert. Le seul magasin qui était ouvert était ''Chez le Bric à Brac de Tonton Loulou''. Le gérant connaissant bien Lavi, lui fit cadeau des cartouches d'encres qu'il venait d'acheter. Lavi le remercia chaleureusement, et rentra chez lui en hâtant le pas. Quand il fut enfin arrivé à destination, il entra et se dirigea vers sa photocopieuse qui lui en voulait vraiment, et vit à coté d'elle, un jeune blandinet endormit avec un visage paisible. Le jeune professeur s'approcha de son cadet et s'attarda à admirer son visage ainsi que son corps.

Il remarqua ainsi que la blessure était plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il vit aussi que sa main gauche était dotée d'un gant blanc. Sa curiosité à satisfaire, il décida de retirer le fameux gant, pour y découvrir un bras rouge sang de tout son long. Je ne vous dirais quel fut l'étonnement de notre jeune professeur. Il avait vu et vécu bien des choses, mais celle-ci faisait partie des nouveautés de sa nouvelle vie. Lavi se demanda comment il avait fait ça, ou si quelqu'un le lui avait fait. Au moment où il eut voulut remettre son gant à sa place initial, le blandinet se retira du pays de Morphée. Voilà le plan : le corps du jeune professeur très proche de celui de son cadet, avec le gant de la main gauche de celui-ci, les habits à moitié défaits du rouquin à cause de sa course pour avoir de l'encre, forcément, tout cela avait de quoi tromper le monde. Or, les faits sont là : un Allen choquait qui venait de comprendre les soit disant « intention » de son ainé et celui-ci qui venait aussi de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était. Le professeur s'écarta tellement vite qu'il en tomba, le blandinet décida de passer provisoirement le trait sur cet incident, le temps d'aller voir son nouveau professeur, pour savoir s'il allait mieux. Mais lui aussi trébucha et tomba sur le rouquin. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une situation très embarrassante.


End file.
